Killer x OC
by Coeur2Verre
Summary: Pur PWP. Si vous voulez le scénario malgré tout je le met dans la NDA au début. Vuala. Lemon tout le long donc. XD


**Ce texte est un pur PWP. Si vous voulez le scénario je l'explique rapidement (il vient d'un RP) :**

 **Sophie est une pirate dont l'équipage est allié aux Mugiwaras et aux Hearts. Elle finit par sortir avec Penguin, le navigateur de l'équipage de Law (en fait on sait pas mais généralement c'est toujours lui le navigateur alors osef). Sophie va aussi se lier d'amitié avec Killer lorsque les Osno (l'équipage de Sophie) croise celui de Kidd. Après BEAUCOUP de temps passé ensemble, Killer va tomber amoureux de Sophie... qui elle a pas franchement l'intention de quitter Penguin.**

 **Killer va donc lui dire et Sophie va le prendre plutôt bien.**

 **Après une connerie dans la rivière, Sophie tombe malade. Elle va prendre un médicament et va obliger Killer à le prendre aussi au cas où elle l'aurait contaminé aussi. Sauf que, douée comme elle est, elle va prendre du viagra (ME DEMANDEZ PAS COMMENT ELLE A FAIT).**

 **Et du coup bah après X temps de chaleur terrible (qué calooor~ ... hrm pardon...) Sophie, ne trouvant pas Penguin, va demander à Killer de coucher avec elle alors qu'elle l'a jamais fait.**

 **Ce scénario est TOTALEMENT tiré par les cheveux mais faut bien assouvir ses fantasmes de fangirl parfois. (oubliez ce que vous venez de lire. Bzzzzt le machin des Blues Brothers. Euh non c'est pas eux. Ils ont aussi des lunettes de soleil... Les Men in Black voilà)**

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Une histoire de médicament… De chaleur… Et… une proposition. Ou plutôt une supplication.

Jamais il n'oublierai cette voix plaintive et ces yeux brillants le supplier.

Alors maintenant Killer était dans une situation qui, bien que délicate, le ravissait.

La fille de ses rêves était collée à lui, s'accrochant au col de sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis que le pirate caressait avec douceur son visage.

Killer était agréablement surpris de voir que la femme têtue et forte qu'était Sophie devenait soudainement fragile et délicate. Il en déduisit qu'elle devait être vierge, étant donné que la suite des événements promettait d'être… torride.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait tant hésité avant d'aller le voir. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Et le pirate de Kidd trouvait cela excitant.

Killer enleva son casque. Il se fichait que son visage ne soit plus masque. Sophie l'avait déjà vu et personne n'entrerait dans la chambre.

La jeune femme le regarda timidement, ses joues se teintant de rouge. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

Killer embrassa délicatement les lèvres de la jeune femme, profitant de chaque seconde. Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de faire ça, elle était déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre… Mais Killer n'était-il pas bien mieux que ce petit navigateur stupide de l'équipage des Hearts ?

Le blond passa ses mains sous la chemise de Sophie qui frémit. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, le mordillant légèrement. La brune gémit un peu, ne s'y attendant pas. Cela ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation du pirate qui se sentait de plus en plus étroit dans son pantalon.

Sophie s'accrochait encore plus à Killer, les mains de celui-ci se faisant de plus en plus baladeuses, montant vers a poitrine.

« K-Killer… ? »

La voix tremblante de la jeune femme était tellement… tellement… c'était un appel à la luxure.

« Oui ?

-On… on devrait se mettre sur le lit… Ce… serait plus… confortable… »

Le blond sourit. Sa proposition sous entendais qu'elle souhaitait aller encore plus loin.

Killer reprit ses mains et se détacha du cou de Sophie pour la soulever habilement. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise et se laissa porter jusqu'à son lit.

Le pirate la déposa sur les draps et se mit au dessus d'elle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa délicatement. Il approfondit rapidement le baiser. Sophie y répondit timidement.

Killer lécha les lèvres de la jeune femme, lui demandant l'accès à un baiser plus torride. Par réflexe, elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle fut plus que surprise en sentant une langue joueuse explorer sa bouche.

Killer voulait profiter de sa supériorité dans la situation pour s'occuper de la jeune femme comme il l'entendait. Il voulait connaître par cœur son corps, ses formes… Le pirate était peut être un pervers, mais qui pouvait résister à cette vision ?

Sophie gémit au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant plus tenir le baiser. Killer se recula alors légèrement.

Un peu de sueur commençait à perler sur la peau pâle de la jeune femme et ses yeux brillaient. Elle était la parfaite réincarnation de la luxure.

Killer détacha un à un les boutons de la chemise pourpre de Sophie et l'enleva, dévoilant un soutien gorge noir.

Sophie se tortilla, gênée qu'un homme la voit aussi peu vêtue…

Le pirate embrassa la clavicule de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras pour dégrafer le sous-vêtement qu'il jeta à travers la pièce tout comme il l'avait fait avec la chemise.

Par réflexe de pudeur, Sophie cacha sa poitrine avec ses mains, ses joues devenant encore plus rouge.

Le blond enleva délicatement les bras qui cachaient les objets de ses désirs sans trouver de réelle résistance venant de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de Sophie, lui chuchotant d'une voix chaude :

« Laisse moi donc voir ton corps... »

La jeune femme rougit violemment mais n'opposa aucune résistance quand elle sentit Killer lâcher ses bras. Le pirate de Kidd fit glisser ses lèvres contre sa peau du cou, descendant vers sa poitrine dont il mordilla légèrement les pointes.

Sophie soupira de plaisir, laissant parfois passer quelques gémissements au grand bonheur de Killer qui continua, passant sa langue sur les boutons de chair.

Le blond finit par délaisser les pointes pour descendre vers le jean, essayant d'ouvrir le bouton.

Sophie arrêta ses mains avant qu'il n'y arrive.

« Arrête… »

Killer ôta ses mains, surpris qu'elle veuille arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sophie détourna les yeux, gênée.

« Je… je suis presque nue alors que toi tu es encore tout habillé… C'est pas juste… »

Le pirate rit un peu. Alors comme ça elle voulait le voir moins vêtu ? C'était mignon.

Il enleva donc sa chemise qu'il balança dans la chambre, dévoilant une fine musculature, de quoi faire baver d'envie n'importe qui. Killer ôta aussi son pantalon bleu, montrant un boxer gris déformé par une bosse bien apparente. En la remarquant, Sophie rougit violemment. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire autant d'effet à quelqu'un.

« Maintenant je suis moins vêtu que toi. »

La jeune femme rougit encore et laissa le pirate détacher le bouton de son pantalon et le lui enlever.

Les battements de son coeur s'affolèrent quand elle sentit un doigt caresser doucement son sexe à travers le tissu, celui-ci devenant humide.

Quand Sophie sentit une légère pression sur son clitoris, elle gémit. N'importe quel contact l'électrisait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, bien décidée à ne plus laisser passer aucun son.

Killer le remarqua et l'embrassa pour la faire arrêter.

« Ne te mords pas comme ça… Tu vas abîmer tes lèvres… Et puis je veux t'entendre… Je veux savoir que je te fais du bien… »

Sophie arrêta non sans regrets mais surtout excitée par les mots torrides du blond. Est-ce que Penguin lui dirait la même chose s'ils… ?

Les pensées de Sophie furent interrompues quand Killer baissa le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait. La jeune femme serra les cuisses. Ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment était extrêmement gênant… mais aussi incroyablement bon.

Le pirate ouvrit ses jambes, ne rencontrant que peu de résistance. Il n'allait quand même pas s'arrêter là alors qu'ils avaient si bien commencé…

Le blond descendit vers l'entrejambe humide sous les yeux de Sophie qui le regardait, surprise. Elle le fut encore plus en sentant une chose mouillée s'activer sur son clitoris. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir. Killer léchait consciencieusement chaque centimètres de la peau si sensible, passant sa langue sur le bouton de chair. Sophie se tordait sous lui, les jambes tenues par ses bras musclés, tentant d'échapper ou de mieux sentir le muscle qui lui faisait tant de bien, elle ne le savait pas elle même.

Quand Killer arrêta, Sophie le regarda, persuadée qu'il allait la prendre directement. Elle avait un peu peur mais avait aussi hâte.

La jeune femme fut comblée rien qu'en sentant un doigt pénétrer dans son antre. Elle gémit quand elle le sentit bouger à l'intérieur.

Killer sourit en voyant la jeune femme si soumise et sensible à ses caresses. Le pirate se savait être doué au lit, aussi il ne s'étonna pas de la réaction de Sophie.

Celle-ci grimaça légèrement en sentant un deuxième doigt s'ajouter dans son entrejambe. Elle savait que Killer la préparait mais elle était tout de même partagée entre la hâte de passer à l'étape supérieure et la peur de la douleur.

Le pirate fit des mouvements de ciseaux, veillant à ne pas faire mal à Sophie. Il sentit bientôt la chair se détendre et put insérer un troisième doigt sans problèmes.

« Killer… »

Le blond sourit. Il allait pouvoir la faire sienne.

Il retira délicatement ses doigts et enleva son dernier vêtement.

Les yeux de Sophie furent attirés sur l'entrejambe de Killer qui n'était pas d'une taille négligeable. Le pirate le remarqua et rit un peu.

« Belle vue non ? »

La jeune femme rougit violemment en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, morte de honte. Killer les enleva doucement.

« Tu as le droit d'apprécier la vue autant que moi tu sais… »

Cela ne mit pas plus à l'aise Sophie qu'avant mais elle laissa le blond lui découvrir le visage.

Killer écarta doucement les jambes de la jeune femme et prit son membre en main. Il l'inséra lentement dans l'antre humide, centimètre par centimètre.

Le blond se retrouva face à un obstacle. Il en avait presque oublié que Sophie était vierge.

« Détends toi… »

Killer flatta les formes de la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle se décrispe totalement. Il l'embrassa délicatement, savourant ses lèvres tant qu'il le pouvait.

Quand le pirate sentit Sophie totalement prête, il donna un petit coup de rein, la faisant gémir de douleur. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur les draps.

« Ca va… ?

-O-Oui… »

Killer sourit, voyant qu'il avait le feu vert pour continuer.

« Je veux t'entendre d'accord ? Alors ne te retiens pas. »

Sophie rougit mais acquiesça. Le blond savait trouver les mots pour l'exciter.

Killer donna de petits coups de rein, pour habituer la jeune femme. Celle-ci gémit, plus fortement quand les coups devinrent plus puissants. La brune finit par hurler, tant le plaisir était intense et les coups de reins forts et profonds.

Le pirate continuait, prenant son pied tout autant que la jeune femme en dessous de lui, se délectant des sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Sophie s'accrochait aux épaules de Killer, voulant sentir encore et encore ces vas et viens…

Elle ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme, surprise pour sa première fois, suivie quelques secondes après de Killer qui déversa sa semence en elle.

C'était… intense. Incroyable. Parfait.

Le blond embrassa doucement les lèvres entrouvertes de Sophie et se retira, tremblant encore légèrement.

Il s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux, souriant tendrement.

Il finit par s'endormir comme ça, la fille de ses rêves dans ses bras.


End file.
